Guardian of the Moon
by Wolfs child
Summary: This is a Vampire Knight yaoi story... so if you don't like then don't read but if you do then please read... I'm not very good at summaries bit this is about Kaname and O/C and if you want to know more then open the story and read it.


_Vampire Knight_

 _Chapter 1 - Guardian of the Moon_

 _I had gone to Cross Academy and had graduated from it more than five years ago and now a great war threatened us but not me directly at the moment. I was at home in a castle in my hometown of Kanagawa and I was at the castle known as the Rose Castle and I had four other people there that were like me. People who had become something that everyone hated...vampires that was one of the reasons we moved into the castle the other was so we could protect the people of our town. Since we could see everything from up there and I had two of our best look-out's up there, they were two from my little gang of misfits. Each of them had the same story as I did only mine had a little twist so each of us came to the castle... well I kinda forced them to. However I never expected what happened next I was walking through the corridor's of the castle heading for the main door when I see a bunch of people standing around and I walked over to them._

 _Luca:_ _"Can I help you?"_

 _Girl:_ _"Yes were looking for Luca Rose, have you seen him?"_

 _Guy:_ _"Master! Please don't take off like that again!"_

 _Luca:_ _"Oops sorry Taka."_

 _Taka:_ _"Your not sorry at all are you..."_

 _I just smiled at him and then I noticed that two of our people walked by in front of us just a few feet ahead and one of them said they were looking for me._

 _Guy:_ _"Where is he?"_

 _Girl:_ _"He loves to vanish... I bet Taka has it harder he's master's bodyguard."_

 _I sighed and started walking towards them looking a little mad and then my girl, Mina Tonu looked at our visiter's and then looked around._

 _Mina:_ _"Listen whatever your looking for its not here so get lost little children."_

 _Luca:_ _"That's enough Mina we always help those in need remember."_

 _Mina:_ _"Master! You right sorry children."_

 _Guy:_ _"Master we have a problem."_

 _Luca:_ _"What is it Danu."_

 _Danu:_ _"They are attacking from the west master."_

 _Luca:_ _"Good just like I planned now lets move out and stop them dead."_

 _Girl:_ _"Please wait! What about Luca?"_

 _I stopped dead as my four people ran out to get ready to head into battle and I didn't even bother to turn around to tell them because I knew they'd know I was lying._

 _Luca:_ _"Luca Rose is dead."_

 _I said as I whistled and then a huge white wolf came from the forest and laid down in front of me and I began to sing a song that I had sung back at school. When that vampire Rido attacked and we were all placed in a safe place under ground I sang them all a song to calm them down._

 _Luca:_ _"Calm down my love, everything's alright, we'll get through this in the end..."_

 _I kept singing and some of them knew the song and looked at me shocked and then smiled and watched us take off as our weapons came to us as if through a power._

 _Girl #2:_ _"That's Luca."_

 _Guy:_ _"How do you know."_

 _Girl #2:_ _"He sang to us to calm us when the school was attacked and that is the same song."_

 _Guy:_ _"Then that must be..."_

 _They watched as we left and then after a few minutes we returned covered in blood and laughing but not about the battle we were laughing about other things. It help's to take our minds off of all the killing we do to protect the people of our home even if they don't like us. When we got back I saw them and looked at them a little mad wondering why the hell they were still here and then one of them walked up to me._

 _Guy:_ _"Your Luca Rose."_

 _I looked at him shocked wondering how in the hell he knew who I really was since I didn't tell them anything and the other's were about to attack him._

 _Luca:_ _"Stop! He's right there's no dening that. So what do you want from me?"_

 _Guy:_ _"I'd like to know why your a vampire when you were human before."_

 _Luca:_ _"Then follow us and I'll show you why."_

 _I said as I turned and my group followed me while his fell in behind him as he followed me and I started singing again to ease the tenision. However they noticed that when we got to a farm field we all walked a little different and when one of the girl's almost fell I managed to stop her._

 _Luca:_ _"Don't fall off the path or it will kill you like this."_

 _I said as I picked up a bird with a missing wing and tossed it into the field and they all watched as it was torn to pieces and they didn't make a mistake again. Then we really changed when a small village came up and they noticed that my white wolf had fallen in behind them and that my four followers where surrounding me. Then as we walked through the town people came out and started yelling at us and some even through rocks at me and when one hit me Taka was about to go after them but I stopped him._

 _Luca:_ _"Don't Taka."_

 _Taka:_ _"But..."_

 _I shock my head no and that's when they saw the trail of blood going down my face and they all gasped and then another rock hit my other side but we kept on going. Then we came to a chared up mansion and they all gasped at it and then a vampire came at me but it was a level E. I destroyed the E easily and looked at Taka and he looked at me shocked and I jumped up to a warn out wall that had been falling down._

 _Luca:_ _"There's a den of them here and were going to get rid of them understand."_

 _Taka:_ _"So the people thought..."_

 _Luca:_ _"That's right."_

 _Taka:_ _"I'd better apologize."_

 _Luca:_ _"Later right now we have to destoy the den."_

 _Taka:_ _"Right."_

 _Luca:_ _"Danu guard them."_

 _Danu:_ _"Yes sir."_

 _Luca:_ _"Unlock the seal!"_

 _I said as I ripped off one of my necklaces and a seal appeared on the ground around me and then light shown around me and then vanished and I had short silver hair and silver eyes. The human girls looked at me blushing and I smiled and then I ran towards the den of level E's with the others. Then we came back after a few moments and we were all laughing and talking and then when I looked at them they all fell to their knee's except one._

 _Luca:_ _"You must be a good boy."_

 _Guy:_ _"What do you mean?"_

 _Luca:_ _"My moon eyes reveal the truth and if someone has been bad or untruthful then they will go to there knees immediatly upon seeing them."_

 _Taka:_ _"Been in the sweets again Daru?"_

 _Daru:_ _"Yes sir sorry master."_

 _Luca:_ _"Its alright just cut down on them."_

 _I said as I turned around and looked at the others and they all smiled and then Taka remembered that he forgot to apologize to the people._

 _Taka:_ _"Shoot I forgot to apologize I'm going to do that right now!"_

 _Luca:_ _"Alright."_

 _I said as I placed the seal back on and changed back into my human form and looked back over at the others smiling and I noticed that one of them was blushing while looking at me._

 _Luca:_ _"I wouldn't fall for a vampire child they can be very dangerous."_

 _I said as I turned and walked away but then someone grabbed my arm and when I looked I saw that it was Mina and she looked a little mad._

 _Mina:_ _"Your not going anywhere until I treat your wound."_

 _Guy:_ _"Why don't you just drink blood?"_

 _Danu:_ _"Master refuses to drink."_

 _Then I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms after Mina had treated my wound and looked at them smiling and then Taka ran over after he had apologized to everyone._

 _Guy:_ _"You said you'd tell us why you were a vampire."_

 _Luca:_ _"We all have the same story."_

 _Mina:_ _"You mean almost."_

 _Taka:_ _"She's right we all walked in to see our families murdered but you..."_

 _Luca:_ _"Walked in as they were being killed and then something happened and the next thing I know is that I'm waking up as a vampire."_

 _Taka:_ _"The Vampire of the Moon."_

 _Guy:_ _"What?"_

 _Luca:_ _"Its the title the people gave me because of my eyes and hair and because of some of the thing's I can do."_

 _Mina:_ _"Like control Haku there."_

 _I nodded and then we all headed into town and Mina told them the rest of the story while the townsfolk thanked us and apologized to us. They all looked at me shocked and then when we got back to the castle I told them all to stay the night and that they were in no condition to leave. However I didn't expect one of the guys to climb up the tree that I was in after refusing to eat and he tossed me an apple smiling. I caught it out of reflex and looked at him and was about to refuse it but he looked at me mad and I looked at him a little shocked._

 _Guy:_ _"Eat it Luca or I will force you to."_

 _Luca:_ _"You can try..."_

 _However I didn't finish my sentence because he was right in my face and I looked at him completely shocked and he just smiled at me._

 _Luca:_ _"Fine."_

 _Guy:_ _"Good."_

 _However after a few bites of the apple I bite into something that poured down my throat and when I tried to spit it out the guy placed his hand over my mouth and forced me to swallow it. I looked at him mad and he just smiled and I was about to throw out the apple but he stopped me._

 _Guy:_ _"Don't throw it away eat it."_

 _Luca:_ _"Why should I listen to you."_

 _He smiled and removed his hood and I looked at him shocked because sitting in front of me was none other than Kaname Kuran the guy I loved back in school._

 _Luca:_ _"Kaname Kuran but what are you doing here?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Looking for you because some of the day students said that you were a good strategist."_

 _Luca:_ _"Yea I am."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Then will you come with us and help us?"_

 _Luca:_ _"I can't we have to protect the people here."_

 _He looked at me and then smiled and I took another bite of the apple completely forgetting about what happened earlier until it happened again._

 _Luca:_ _"What did you add to this?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Blood tablets... it should help with your blood craving unless you want to take blood from me?"_

 _Luca:_ _"No thanks I refuse to drink blood from anyone."_

 _He smiled at me and I continued to eat the apple with the blood tablets in it and then somehow or another I wound up sharing a room with him._

 _Kaname:_ _"Luca why don't you like drinking blood?"_

 _Luca:_ _"I tried drinking human blood but it tasted horrible."_

 _Kaname:_ _"You bite a human!"_

 _Luca:_ _"No it was in a glass and it was the women's you meet earlier who claims to be my mother she did that since I refused to bite her."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Have you tried vampire blood?"_

 _Luca:_ _"No."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Why don't you try it you might like it."_

 _Luca:_ _"That's why I don't want to I'm afraid I'll like it to much and go on a vampire killing spree and I don't want to hurt anyone."_

 _He just smiled at me and pulled me down to him and wrapped his arms around me and by the feel of his breathing he was sound asleep. After a while I drifted into slumber only to be awoken by screams and I sat up and looked around and then ran to the balcany in my room and looked out to see the towns ablaze. I was about to jump out the window but Kaname stopped me and I looked at him mad and confused._

 _Kaname:_ _"I'm not about to let you go down there alone your taking me with you."_

 _Luca:_ _"Alright but keep up."_

 _I said looking at him shocked and he smiled and nodded and then we both jumped down and took off for the town and found everyone killed and I looked at it shocked and upset._

 _Luca:_ _"NO!"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Luca don't!"_

 _He said as he grabbed me as I tried to run to the burning town and I started crying and I grabbed onto him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me and held me. After a while I passed out and Kaname picked me up and carried me back to the castle bridal style and everyone came running out._

 _Taka:_ _"What happened?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Someone attacked the town and killed all of them Luca saw the fire and I didn't want him to go alone and good thing to."_

 _Mika:_ _"Why?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Because he tried to walk into the fire."_

 _Ana:_ _"Luca..."_

 _Ana Melody was another one of my servants although I've told them that I don't want servants but they don't listen to me and she was looking at me sad._

 _Taka:_ _"By the way who are you?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"I am Kaname Kuran I went to the same school as Luca."_

 _I started to wake up as they were talking and when Taka was about to attack him I held up my hand and they all looked at me and I shock my head weakly._

 _Luca:_ _"He's telling the truth he was in the Night class while I was in the Day class our school had two classes, one for the vampire's and one for the human's."_

 _Taka:_ _"Sorry about that."_

 _I smiled at them and Kaname could tell that I was weak and getting weaker and he tightened his grip on me and I looked at him confused._

 _Luca:_ _"Pack up everyone were heading out to help them since the people are no longer around."_

 _Everyone:_ _"Hai master!"_

 _Kaname:_ _"Lets get you up to your room."_

 _I looked at him as they all left and then he carried me all the way back to the room and he laid me down on the bed and he locked the door with his mind._

 _Luca:_ _"What are you doing?"_

 _Kaname:_ _"You need blood Luca please take some from me please I don't want you to die because you refuse to drink blood."_

 _Luca:_ _"But..."_

 _He looked at me mad and bit into his wrist and then he did something that really surprised me he kissed me and forced me to drink his blood and after that he placed his wrist in front of my mouth. I couldn't help but bite into his wrist and I could feel a bond growing between us as I drank his blood and after a while I stopped and pulled my fangs out._

 _Kaname:_ _"There we go you look at lot better."_

 _I looked at him blushing and then looked away and he smiled at me and I blushed deeper and then pushed past him and got up and started to get my things packed up. Then we all walked out to the front yard and when Kaname's people saw us they all took down there hoods and I saw a bunch of people that I knew. Yuki, Seiran, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Kain, and Aido and there a few day class students with them I guess it was so they could know it was me. I smiled at them all and they returned it and then my group came running out happily and I sighed shaking my head laughing a little._

 _Yuki:_ _"But how are we getting back to our troups?"_

 _Luca:_ _"Easy."_

 _I said as I whistled in a different tune and after a few moments four huge wolfs that were taller than us ran into the clearing and I smiled at them._

 _Luca:_ _"Well be riding them to your camp."_

 _Aido:_ _"There huge..."_

 _Luca:_ _"Yea don't be afraid they wont harm you."_

 _Yuki:_ _"What do you mean?"_

 _Taka:_ _"The wolves follow Luca because he's the guradian of the moon and they howl at the moon or something along that way we don't know they always follow Luca."_

 _I smiled looking at them and they looked at the wolves shocked as they came over to me and tap me with there heads lightly and I smiled at them and petted their heads._

 _Ana:_ _"Master the gate is blocked!"_

 _Luca:_ _"Then we'll take the forest path. You'll all need these."_

 _I said as I snapped my fingers and all the girls had rose necklaces and the boys alll had rose braclets exept for Kaname he had a rose braclet and a ring that were connected. My wolves had rose collars on them and they all scratched them and I smiled at them shaking my head._

 _Luca:_ _"Don't break them and I don't decide on what people get the power does."_

 _Takuma:_ _"Why do we need these?"_

 _Taka:_ _"Cause were heading into the rose forest and only the person who has the power of the rose may enter without getting hurt or lost."_

 _Luca:_ _"With those amulets you'll be able to enter no problem."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Ok lets go."_

 _Luca:_ _"Right Lily, Melody, and Nalu let them climb on they are my friends understand."_

 _They all barked at me and layed down and left the front leg out so they could climb on and I climbed onto Haku and then I felt someone wrap there arms around me and turned to see Kaname. I looked around and noticed that Taka, Ana, Danu, and Mina were on Lily while Yuki, Seiran, Takuma, and Shiki were on Melody, and Rima, Ruka, Aido, and Kain were on Nalu. Once everyone was on we all took off towards the forest and everyone grabbed ahold of the collars and each other. Then we came to a cliff and I smiled and everyone looked at me worried and scared and the wolves just jumped off the cliff and landed easily on the ground. I smiled at everyone happily and they all sighed when we were on the ground and I had grabbed something on the way down._

 _Luca:_ _"Ana remeber that basket you lost?"_

 _Ana:_ _"Yea..."_

 _I smiled as I held it up and she started laughing as did the others and I passed around the fruit that was in the basket, the fruit never went bad and if it did new fruit would take its place._

 _Taka:_ _"So when you tripped the basket must have fell over the cliff."_

 _She nodded and I tossed some fruit out in front of us and used my power to toss some into the wolves mouths and I smiled at them and when everyone finished there fruits we crumbled ours and tossed them to the ground and then we came to a road that leads to the castle._

 _Luca:_ _"Alright were back on the main road now which way do we go Kuran-sempai?"_

 _Kaname nodded and told me the directions and Haku nodded and followed what Kaname had said and when we came across a river I noticed that the wolves were thirsty._

 _Luca:_ _"Stop! Ana give everyone a drink of water and let the wolves drink. If you want to you can get off them and stretch your legs a bit."_

 _Everyone nodded and some got down to stretch and then after a few they all climbed back on to their wolves and I smiled at them all._

 _Luca:_ _"Alright now which way Kuran-sempai."_

 _Kaname:_ _"Please just call me Kaname and..."_

 _I nodded as he said the directions in which they came but only in the other direction since they came from the north and now were headed south. Haku nodded once the directions had been finished and took off in the direction that he was told to go and the other three wolves fell in behind him as we took off. Once we got there we could see the camp before we could even reach it and then someone jumped down in front of us and I recogized the person._

 _Luca:_ _"Hey Kiryu long time no see."_

 _Zero:_ _"Huh? Luca is that you?"_

 _Luca:_ _"Yep Kaname and the others found me and I brought some people, and don't worry the wolves won't attack anyone."_

 _Yuki:_ _"He's right Zero!"_

 _Zero:_ _"Yuki?! Alright come on in then."_

 _I nodded and told Haku to follow Zero he did and as we were walking I noticed a bunch of people were injured and the docter couldn't help them. So when Zero stopped I looked ahead of me to see both Kain Cross and Toga Yagari our headmaster and sensei at school and I smiled at them as I got off Haku. I then helped Kaname down and told Lily, Melody, and Nalu to let there passanger's off and told Danu to help them down._

 _Luca:_ _"Ana see to the wounded."_

 _Ana:_ _"Hai master."_

 _Luca:_ _"Taka light some fires."_

 _Taka:_ _"Hai master."_

 _I smiled as I walked over to Cross and Yagari with Kaname and the other's and Cross got up and hugged Yuki who smiled at him and I looked around wondering who else was here._

 _Cross:_ _"Is that really you Luca?"_

 _Luca:_ _"Yep a lot has happened since you last saw me."_

 _Cross:_ _"Your fellow students said that you were good a stratages?"_

 _Luca:_ _"Yea that's right."_


End file.
